


lost in the light

by pleaseletmetouchyourbutt



Category: Dengeki Daisy
Genre: Come on, F/M, i mean they don't have full-on sex but i mean, i read chapter 42 and was very disappointed that what I wanted to happen didn't happen, so this is the product of that, this is just pure porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleaseletmetouchyourbutt/pseuds/pleaseletmetouchyourbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riko is going to kill him for sure. There's no way Kurosaki can be a decent man when Teru's warm and fresh-faced from a bath, wearing a bathrobe that's too big for her and smiling like that. </p>
<p>or</p>
<p>What I wanted to happen in Chapter 42.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lost in the light

Riko is going to kill him for sure. There's no way Kurosaki can be a decent man when Teru's warm and fresh-faced from a bath, wearing a bathrobe that's too big for her and smiling like that. 

He really is a pervert. 

"I'm going to take a shower."

He disappears into the bathroom and hides in the shower for a while. He's a pervert, a pervert and a coward. He really doesn't have a right to want her the way he does. He abandoned her and disappointed her, and she's too young besides. 

But, he can't find it in himself to care. 

He loves her. God, does he love her. It's not like he would ever hurt her, or betray her, or-

No, he can't think like that. 

He spends way too long in the shower, but makes the decision to spend even longer in the bathroom by changing back into his clothes again.

Maybe Teru will be asleep. 

He opens the door. She isn't asleep.

She's still perched on the bed, wrapped up in the bathrobe. But, her face looks pensive, her eyebrows drawn together.

"Teru?"

She looks up, gives him a dazzling smile, and he sighs. He knows her well enough to see through that. 

"I'm not going anywhere," He says, sitting down on the bed next to her, "I told you I would never leave your side again, didn't I?"

She nods, and her smile drops. Riko is going to kill him.

He cups the side of her face in one hand, and she relaxes, eyes falling shut. She places her hand over his, and his heart nearly explodes out of his chest. 

He is okay with becoming weak because of her, he thinks. 

"Can I ask you for something?" She says, opening her big eyes to stare at him.

"Anything." He says, and he knows that he would bend over backwards to give her anything and everything she ever wanted. 

She smiles, and doesn't look away, "Kiss me."

What.

"What."

She blushes and he can feel the rush of heat underneath his palm. She drops her hand to her lap, and pulls her face from his grip.

Shit. Fuck. What is he supposed to do now?

"I'm sorry," She says, "I shouldn't have said anything."

Now she's apologizing. Apologizing to him? He was the one who left her, miserable and alone, because he's an unworthy coward. He surges forwards, both hands coming up to cup her face, and presses his mouth to hers.

He is a dead man.

Teru makes a small noise, both of her hands grabbing desperate fistfuls of his shirt. 

He may be a dead man, but this has got to be the best way to go. 

They break apart and Teru scrambles closer, into his lap, and he really is helpless to stop her. She pulls him down to her by the front of his shirt, and kisses him again.

She's a greedy thing. But, then again, he's the one with his hands all over her, hoping desperately to brush against her skin. His hand on her back pulls her closer, and she's bent back slightly, completely pressed against him. He tries not to groan. She's squirming in his lap, legs on either side of him, and he's really hoping she doesn't notice that he's hard. 

He pulls away from her mouth and she chases his lips with her own, pressing a few short, sweet kisses to his lips. He trails away, down her neck, and can't stop himself from worrying an impressive bruise onto her throat with his teeth.

Teru moans, breathy and high, and her hips buck against him. The bathrobe must have shifted, because he feel the outline of her as she slides her hips.

"Oh," She sighs, and does it again, slower and more deliberate. 

She knows he's hard, can probably feel against the delicate center of her. She's purposefully grinding herself against him, now, squirming and pressing down. 

He pulls away from her neck, and is absurdly pleased at the purple mark he's left on her skin. 

He grabs Teru by the waist, sliding her swiftly off of his lap and back onto the bed.

Teru flops back against the pillows, panting slightly.

"Kuros-"

"Let's just go to sleep."

If she says his name in that bedroom voice, he'll lose it, and then both Riko and Soichiro's ghost will beat him to death. Teru sighs, but the look she gives him says that she knows she's won. 

He crosses the room to turn off the lights. Everything is dim and dark save for the slice of moonlight that cuts across the bed. Teru wriggles down underneath the blankets, and Kurosaki rounds the bed to other side. 

He knows that he'll be uncomfortable in all of his clothes, but he doesn't remove a single stitch. He crawls underneath the blankets and puts his back to Teru. 

She tugs on the back of his shirt.

"Mm?" He grunts, glancing over his shoulder at her. She's way too close, looking up at him with still-damp hair and kiss-red lips. 

"Roll over," She murmurs, and as she turns her head he can see the bruise he left on her throat in the shadowy light. 

"Mm." He closes his eyes and continues to face away from her.

Teru huffs. There's a rustle and he can feel the bed dip as she climbs out of it.

"Oi, brat," He says, tracking her movements in the dark, "What're you doing?"

"Go bald," She mutters, but rounds the bed to stand in front of him.

She pushes on his chest. He sighs and scoots back across the mattress. Teru clambers onto the bed next to him, and promptly snuggles herself in against his chest. He brings one hand up to cup the back of her head, the other wound underneath her to hold her tightly to him. 

She sighs, a happy noise that sends a rush of air across his collarbone. She noses across his throat, pressing a soft kiss to his skin before settling down and closing her eyes.

Maybe Riko wouldn't kill him. He comforted Teru, didn't he? And he hadn't touched her, not like that. 

He grinds his teeth together and lets sleep take him.

 

Kurosaki wakes up in the middle of the night. Teru is still sleeping, but she's pulled away from him slightly. She's on her back, still lying on his arm, which by this point is completely numb.

Nothing else about him is numb, though, because the bathrobe hangs open and he can see the pale, smooth skin of her breasts. They're small, sure, but they're look soft and warm, and the valley between them is completely devoid of kisses.

He can't have that. 

Wait, what is he doing? He can't just kiss Teru's bare skin when she's sleeping! He's a pervert but he's not that kind of pervert.

He reaches over and grabs the material of the bathrobe, pulling it back over her. His knuckles graze her skin. She's impossibly soft, warm and creamy underneath his fingers. 

He jerks his hand away, letting the bathrobe fall back into place.

"You really aren't a horrible man," Teru's voice floats through the dark and Kurosaki flinches.

He looks up at her face and her eyes are half-open, hooded with fatigue.

She was awake the whole time.

"If you were a horrible man you would have done something."

He makes a soft noise, shaking his head, "Like what?"

"You would have touched me," She says, and he can feel himself getting hard just from the thought if it.

"I wouldn't have minded," She murmurs, and his entire body comes back online.

"Teru," He says. He leans down close to her, and she looks up, lips slightly parted, "I am a horrible man. I just happen to be a horrible man who loves you."

She gasps, and it rings through the room like the chiming of a bell.

Shit.

She props herself up, bathrobe falling teasingly loose again, and presses through the dark towards him.

Teru presses her lips to his, a little clumsy, but it makes him feel like a live wire. She pulls away.

"I love you, too."

He had known she did. It isn't a surprise. It's just hearing her say it that paralyses him.

Teru laughs, "Did I break you?"

He shakes his head. He's about to say something when she moves so she's kneeling on the bed, and lets the bathrobe fall away.

He is so fucked.

She’s pale and smooth, and before he really knows what he's doing he's got her pinned underneath him. 

He's fully clothed, still, and she's gloriously naked. He could die. 

He's kissing her, one knee between her spread legs and his hands on either side of her head. She's eager and ready, squirming underneath him as he kisses her. She lets her mouth fall open, and he presses his tongue inside, twisting with hers.

He presses his knee up against her, firmly rubbing against the wet heat of her, and she mewls loudly, mouth tearing away from his.

"Do that again."

Who is he to deny her anything? But, he doesn't want to hurt her with the rough material of his jeans. He pulls away, and she reaches desperately for him, until she sees what he's doing.

He keeps himself propped above her with one arm; one had reaching down between her legs. She’s gloriously wet, and he drags his finger through the mess of her. She moans, and the sound crescendos when he brings the same finger up to circle her clit. Her hands clutch at his shoulders, and her hips bow upwards against his hand. He ignores her squirming, puts a continuous rhythm to work on her. 

Her head is thrown back, mouth open and skin damp with sweat. 

“Kurosaki,” She whimpers, and her fingers dig into the muscle on his shoulders, “Oh!” 

Her body tenses up, and he can feel the sharp press of her nails into his skin. His cock is a hard line in his jeans, but he can’t seem to focus on anything but Teru. She shakes and moans through her orgasm, clinging to him desperately. When it subsides, both of her arms drop down onto the bed, and she stares up at him with eyes that are all pupil. 

He kisses her. He doesn’t know what else to do. She kisses him back, body warm and pliable beneath his hands. He skims his palms up her sides, tracing the soft edges of her breasts. Teru makes a soft noise, and then her tiny hands are fumbling with the zipper of his jeans. 

He tries to pull away, really he does. But, he just can’t. He’s the adult. He shouldn’t be letting her unbutton his jeans. Then again, he just touched her in a way that was certainly not appropriate. She slides down his zipper. Making her feel good felt different, it felt less dirty than her slim fingers reaching into his pants and wrapping around his cock.

Kurosaki groans, his head dropping down to rest on Teru’s collarbone. She giggles, a perfect noise right next to his ear.

She tries pushing down his jeans, but he’s too hunched over for her efforts to do any good. Teru makes a frustrated noise.

“Off,” She mutters, one hand carding through his hair, “I want to touch you, too.”

He really is wrapped around her little finger. 

He leans up and rolls to the side. He squirms awkwardly out of his jeans and tosses them on the floor. Teru sits up, and her hands go for his shirt, pulling on the hem.

He sighs. Riko is going to dismember him, and then hide the pieces of his body in the ocean. 

He takes off his shirt.

Teru sits next to him. 

“Wait,” He says, and grabs her wrist. He pulls her hand up to his mouth, dragging his tongue across her palm. Her eyes go wide, and he lets go, “There.”

She wraps the hand around his cock, and her grip is perfect and tight.

“Fuck,” He swears, under his breath, and his hips buck up. Teru’s motions stutter, and he glances at her, sees that her mouth it hanging open slightly, and that she’s panting a little. He’s secretly glad that he’s not the only one that’s being overly affected.

She strokes him, up to the very tip of his cock and then back down to the root. It’s clear that she’s unsure as to what exactly she’s supposed to be doing, but that doesn’t make it any less good.

Kurosaki lets his head fall back, eyes slipping shut. She keeps stroking him, and she even twists her wrist slightly, creating a delicious friction. After a few moments, he feels a puff of air on the head of his dick, and his eyes fly open.

Shit.

He glances down, manages to catch the sight of her circling her tongue around the tip of his cock. 

“Teru,” He gasps, and she looks up at him. His hands shake as he comes, grabbing at the blankets.

He spills across her hand, but a drop of his come manages to land on the swell of her bottom lip. She licks it away, and her nose scrunches up.

His breathless laughter dies in his throat when she brings her hand up to her mouth, and delicately licks the rest of his come off of her fingers.

She’s going to be the death of him. He leans up, grabs her chin between his fingers and kisses her, chases the taste of his come out of her mouth. 

“Don’t move,” He murmurs against her lips, and disappears into the bathroom. He grabs a washcloth, avoids looking at himself in the mirror, and goes back out to Teru. 

She’s moved. 

She’s spread out across the bed, head tipped towards him and hair spread out in inky tendrils across the pillows. He crawls onto the bed between her legs, wipes at her with the washcloth and then cleans himself up. Kurosaki tosses the cloth behind him, hearing it land with a satisfying smack on the tile floor of the bathroom.

He grabs the bathrobe, tugging Teru up into a sitting position and wrapping it around her. 

She tips herself in against his chest, “I want –”

“No,” Kurosaki says, pushing her gently back onto the bed and into the mess of blankets. He pulls the sheet up over her, “I’m already a dead man.”

He steps off the bed, and Teru pouts for a moment, before she realizes that he’s just putting his boxers back on. He crawls in beside her.

“C’mere, brat,” He mutters, but he doesn’t mean it, he never has.

She curls up against him, tiny hands on his chest, wrapped up in his arms. He’s going to be murdered tomorrow, but he doesn’t really care.

“Go bald,” She says, but she pairs it with a kiss to his sternum.

 

Riko doesn’t notice anything is different until they’re all eating breakfast. Teru has her scarf on, but she had purposefully complained that the hotel was cold, so no one says anything. 

Kurosaki holds Teru’s hand under the table, because if he’s going to die he might as well die doing the thing he loves the most. Not that touching Teru is the best thing about their relationship. No, it’s the little smile she sends him, and the way she squeezes his fingers.

Teru reaches for the pitcher of orange juice, and her scarf comes loose. It reveals the, admittedly colossal, purple hickey just underneath the hinge of her jaw.  
Kurosaki is torn between admiring his handiwork and dodging the fork that Riko throws across the table at him. Riko is making unintelligible noises, all of them sounding vaguely like a very angry goose.

“What?” Teru shouts, alarmed and staring at the discarded fork that had sailed over Kurosaki’s shoulder.

He reaches over, gently grabs the edge of her scarf and pulls it back into place.

She blushes bright red, all the way up to her hairline.

“I am going end you, Kurosaki!” Riko screeches, and he’s sure that she’s going to come over the table at him.

But, Teru is still clutching his hand and Masuda is laughing, and Kurosaki feels fine.

Teru giggles, a hand coming up over her mouth.

No. He feels better than fine.

**Author's Note:**

> as per usual, this is unbeta'd, let me know if you see any glaring mistakes!!
> 
> i hope you like this completely unashamed porn
> 
> :)


End file.
